Pain's Rath
by serenity56424
Summary: This is an old story I deleted and never brought back up to life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYK, characters are made up or given to me for the use of this story.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day for Koenma. He walked to his office as usual after his normal breakfast. He sat at his desk. "Ogre, is there anything new," asked the toddler. The ogre handed Koenma a stack of papers. Koenma shuffled through them as if they were nothing. Until he took the moment to read a small half sheet of paper with a picture connected to it.

"CALL YUSUKE," yelled Koenma.

George was very startled, "what is it Koenma, sir?" Koenma looked shaking down and the parchment. He handed it to George.

_Koenma,_

_I must inform you that there is a new tournament starting. I would like your spirit detective and comrades to join. If you wish to not obey my wishes then I'm afraid I will have to destroy your grim reaper. I hope you like the picture. She refused to smile. Now my men will be there next week to come pick up Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and their fifth member to go to the tournament. Your highness is not to come to the island where it is held. You can just watch it over your television if you must see it. Remember, if they are not there at sun down next Sunday than your little friend will cease to be._

_Sincerely_

_A friend_

George was in absolute shock. He looked at the picture. It was of Botan absolutely beaten and crying gagged and tied. George rushed off to get Yusuke Urameshi. Koenma breathed hard in shock.

It wasn't long before George arrived at Yusuke's school. Though George wasn't that good at disguises. He wore a large overcoat and had a fake beard on. He walked into the school pretending to be Kuwabara and Yusuke's uncle. Yusuke walked out of the school.

"Thanks George, I was no where near ready for that test."

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE HIEI AND KURAMA ARE? WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO SPIRIT WORLD! BOTAN IS IN TROUBLE. WE NEED TO GO!" He said everything with on breath.

Yusuke only understood every other word. But Yusuke got the drift that it was important. "Alright George, alright. Hiei and Kurama are probably back at Hiei's apartment. But I'm sure that Koenma has already informed them of whatever is gonna on. Come on, let's go to spirit world."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And indeed when the two arrived back at Koenma's office Hiei and Kurama were there waiting with newest member of the group Sakura Yurama. She had blonde hair down to middle of back. Light bangs that hang to her eyes, with some longer strands at the side that hang to my chin, which lay, over her blue eyes. She stands about 4'9 and slim and isn't very muscular. This is because most of her attacks are electric and she's not so good in hand-to-hand combat department. She carries a katana. She wears black training pants and a black spaghetti strap shirt, and black sandals. Her only real faults are that she is quiet and has a short temper.

Koenma sighed as soon as Yusuke walked through the door. Everyone read the letter and tried to look at the photo without becoming enraged. Very unlikely, but they tried. "What do you suggest we do," Kuwabara questioned. Kurama studied the picture. As the other discussed this dark tournament, Kurama noticed something about the picture. He looked at a hand on Botan's shoulder. It was a female's hand. But there was something on her hand that seemed familiar. The hand had a small water drop like mark on the thumb. He shook his head and tried to put himself back into the conversation.

"So who is this whako madman that took Botan and how long has he had her, when was the last time you saw her, shorty," asked Yusuke.

"She was taking someone back to spirit world. That was the last time I talked to her."

"So we have less than a week to train for this deadly tournament, where we must fight for Botan's life and Koenma can't come. This sounds fishy," Sakura replied. But what could they do. They all were furious, Botan was their friend and she was in danger. So they prepared for a tournament once more, to save their dear friend's life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYK, characters are made up or given to me for the use of this story**

Previously: _But what could they do. They all were furious, Botan was their friend and she was in danger. So they prepared for a tournament once more, to save their dear friend's life._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had come. The gang met at Yusuke's house. Waiting in silence the friends awaited. Hiei sat at the window. "Hn, they're here." And indeed coming towards them in the sky was a giant black blimp. Kurama looked at his friends and said, "for Botan." The rest sighed and mumbled, "right."

The blimp landed in a dear by park. It was unseen to those who don't have super natural powers. The five walked to the blimp. Nothing came out the aircraft. They sat there for a couple minutes before Yusuke opened his big mouth, "Hey! Hello in there! Let us in you demon idiots. We're team Urameshi and we're here to kick you asses."

"Nice first impression," mumbled Hiei. Suddenly a rope latter was thrown over the side of the blimp.

"Well that's more I like it," Yusuke replied.

The gang climbed the ladder. When the reached the top they were not welcomed by a happy welcoming committee. The group stood in front of all the teams. Then they noticed that there were only four teams, including Urameshi, total. The twenty demons and humans grimly looked at each.

Kurama looked about trying to pin point this "friend". He looked around observing that there were only nineteen visible out of the twenty players in this death tournament. The gangs decided that they had enough of being starred at and proceed to walk away. The group found a nice sitting room to sit in, inside of the blimp's inner ship.

Kuwabara was the first to say anything; "I think I could take all of those wimps right now if I had to."

Hiei just rolled his eyes and replied, "Hn, baka, they would have killed you before you could get out your spirit sword. You're the one that suppose to be able to feel spirit energy, how did you not since them?" By this Kuwabara began rambling and yelling at Hiei. Only every other word could be picked up, like shorty, man enough, psychic, and I'm not stupid. Sakura Yurama and Yusuke just sat aside and talked about strategy.

"I'm going to take a look around," Kurama replied.

He walked out of the sitting room. _When he got back outside the demons were all gone?_ This disappointed him, because he wished to sense out who was Botan's captor. He decided he would go back inside when he heard something. It sounded like soft crying. He looked around, but he couldn't see anyone. But he suddenly he could feel someone's very strong spirit energy.

"Hello?"

He followed the sound of the crying. Then it stopped. He sighed and turned around to go back inside. When he turned he saw a young lady bent over the side of the blimps side. She must have the one crying. He walked over to her.

"Excuse me, Miss. Sorry to bother you," he replied.

He started to notice things about her. Like her hair sparkled in the nights sky like gold. She was just about his height. She looked at him. Just one teardrop feel from her cheek. Her eyes glittered like pools of blue lagoons.

She wiped her face and replied, "Sorry if I bothered you, I'll go inside." Her voice was just as beautiful as her. She turned to go. He grabbed her hand. "Wait, you don't have to leave. You weren't bothering me," She turned back towards him, "What's your name?"

"My name is Serena," She smiled and asked, "What's yours?" Kurama searched deep in his mind to figure out what his name was. He was definitely intrigued by this girl.

"Shuichi… Shuichi Minamino."

"Okay, Shuichi, umm are you going to let go of my hand?"

Kurama realized he had indeed still been holding onto her hand. "Oh, sorry." She giggled and sighed. She turned back to look out over the side of the blimp. "What team are you for?" She took a deep sigh before answering.

"Magnus…"

"I've never heard that team. Who's your captain?" She turned away. "Who's your leader?" Serena sighed deeply. "Why does it matter? You're all going to die anyway." Kurama was in shock. She didn't say anything mocking, it sounded sad.

"What?"

"You came here to get your friend, but the truth is Magnus just wants everyone dead. Especially you, Kurama," she gasped, "I'm sorry I have to go." She began to run. He grabbed her other hand (_not the one he grabbed before_).

"Wait a minute." He looked at her hand and there on her hand was a small water droplet. He let go of her hand automatically. "You." She continued to run crying,

"I'm sorry Kurama."

Once she was gone he took a long breath sigh. He was beginning to fall for her if not already fallen. And her she was apart of the group that had kidnapped their dear friend. Now just contemplated telling the rest of the group. Suddenly he heard Hiei in his head,

"Who's the broad."

"Serena."

"I know that, what team?"

"I didn't get that far."

"Come off it, fox, I heard and saw the whole thing."

"Then why do I need to answer."

"Hn"

"Magnus… she says that there is this great conspiracy to kill everyone. But she seemed innocent and true, why would she be part of killing anyone."

"Who do they wish to kill."

"Everyone, I already stated this."

"No, Usiel, wants you dead."

"How do you know that?"

"Come Kurama, don't you remember?"

"Huh?"

"She was Yoko's love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYK, characters are made up or given to me for the use of this story**

Previously: _"Who do they wish to kill?" "Everyone, I already stated this." "No, Usiel, wants you dead." "How do you know that?" "Come Kurama, don't you remember?" "Huh?" "She was Yoko's love."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama took a deep breath. He was in complete confusion.

"Hiei? What!"

Hiei did respond. Kurama tried to search his mind. He was sure that he never met this girl in his life. She was so mysterious that he would have remembered her. But then again, this was in his past life and he never could retain all of those memories. He went to the side and leaned on the railing racking his brain for any moment in which Serena could have been. For hours he sat there until he was to tired to search his brain any further. He head to where his friends had been. Figuring if he was tired the next day he would be no help when it came time to battle, Serena's and his pasts would have to wait for another moment.

In the morning they arrived to a mysterious island.

The blimp landed each team at a different hotel that seemed to be miles away from each. But each hotel had a road that led to the giant stadium in the center of the island. The Urameshi team was the second to last team to leave. All the teams had sat up on the deck waiting to get off.

As they were leaving, Kurama turned around and saw Serena come out from inside. She looked even more beautiful in day light to him. She saw him and was startled. Taking a deep sigh she continued walking forward and walked over to a figure that had its back to Kurama. The figure took her in their arms in a hug. Serena seemed very depressed.

Kuwabara pushed Kurama forward, "Yo, Kurama you're holding up the line. I want to get to this hotel as fast as possible to see if they have a phone so I can call Yukina!"

Kuwabara pushed even harder forcing Sakura Yurama, Hiei, and Yusuke off the ramp to the ground off faster. Once on the ground Kurama watched as the blimp flew away. Serena had leaned over the side of the blimp. She threw something angrily off the side of the blimp. Kurama watched this little bag plummet to the ground.

He ran towards the object and luckily caught it before it fell on the ground. "Come on Kurama,"

Yusuke yelled, "lets go find out when we can leave this hell hole." Kurama put the small bag in his pocket and followed his friends up to the hotel.

The Urameshi team arrived at the hotel. The hotel had a sign that read Hotel Beauxhommes (_pronounced Beau-zum_). While every one else went inside Kuwabara sat outside trying to pronounce the name. The hotel workers were ogre like creature with scales all through their body. They knew no English, but had a presence of knowing everything about the world.

The monsters led the boys to their rooms. Hiei and Kurama shared a room and Kuwabara and Yusuke shared a room. Sakura Yurama being the only girl on this voyage got her own room. Kuwabara grabbed the phone as fast as possible to talk to Yukina. Yusuke attempted to sleep though Kuwabara was chattering with Yukina like a schoolgirl. Hiei spent time alone in the corner of his room. And Kurama spent time sitting in a chair in his balcony thinking once more about this Serena. _Who was she really? How did he know her? If she were so special to Yoko, wouldn't his Yoko side know automatically that it was her?_

"Fox, stop thinking about her."

It was Hiei again, barging into Kurama's head.

"I can't? I don't know who she is and I spent less than ten minutes with her and it feels like ten years."

"Baka, what don't you understand? The part where you loved this girl as Yoko or the fact that she is here to kill you."

"Both."

"Hn…"

Kurama turned around to look at Hiei. Perhaps to vocally talk to the demon. He turned around to find Hiei had gone. He didn't hear him or even sense him. Where had he gone.

"Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"Where are you?"

"Don't talk now, just tell me what team she's apart of?"

Kurama was stumped, but replied, " Magnus. But why? Where are you?"

"Ah, I see her."

Kurama stood up and looked around. Hiei had gone to the Magnus Team hotel. He longed to know what was going on.

"I sense Botan here. I sense a lot of other hurt demons as well. But I sense to very powerful demons most of all. I believe that one of these demons is Serena."

"Serena?"

"Yes, fox, Serena. I see her."

"What is she doing?"

"Crying, what else. Since you met this girl again all she's done is cry."

"Hiei, where are you? I'll come." Kurama was about to get up to leave.

"Wait, I see Usiel. God… I thought he was dead. I wonder what his game is this time."

"This time? Dead? Hiei who is this guy and what does he want with Serena."

"He seems to want her. He just started caressing her shoulder. She looked unhappy but willing to do this."

Kurama grabbed on to the balcony railing. Jealously like no other spread throughout his body. It felt like a new and old emotion all at the same time. Like he had once done this before.

"Hiei where are you," he demanded.

"Behind you." Kurama turned around to see the small demon back in the corner he once was in. Kurama was puzzled, because he hadn't sensed or seen him come in. "Hiei?"

"I wont tell you where she is, fox. For you own safety it is better that you stay here."

"How can you expect me to stay here," Kurama yelled.

"Listen for Botan's sake and that Usiel wants revenge on you, you better stay, or at least your Yoko better. The second Usiel sense Yoko there, you, Botan, and your precious water demon will be dead." "Hiei you have so much to explain to me."

Just then in walked Yusuke into the door followed by Sakura Yurama and Kuwabara. "We just got a notice from the leaders of this killer circus," Yusuke said as he past the letter to Hiei, "This came for you as well Kurama." Yusuke handed another letter to Kurama. Kurama took the letter and put it in his pocket. In the pocket still sat Serena's thrown out bag. He had forgotten it was there. Hiei past the letter to Kurama, it read:

_Team Urameshi,_

_Another year, another tournament, this one the cost is higher than most. Your dear friend is very lovely. Your first match will be held tomorrow at 2:00. Don't be late; your dear Botan would hate to miss. You can see her for a short while tomorrow… if you win. Hope that you have a pleasant stay._

_Sincerely,_

_Your friend _

Kurama lowered his head and sighed, "well I guess we better prepare for tomorrow." The gang went their own separate ways throughout the island to find their own ways to prepare for the match. This tournament's cost was too high to pay. Kurama found a small patch of forest far away from the hotel.

He was about to prepare to practice with his whip against a tree when he heard strange notice. It sounded like drowned out singing. He prepared again to train, but he couldn't. The music called him. It drowned out his common sense. He followed the music. The singing got more beautiful as he came closer to where it came from. Arriving at a little lagoon the music stopped. Kurama got himself with a slight headache. The music was gone. He looked around.

"Hello," he called.

He heard a splash from the water. Looking closely he saw a pair of eyes in the water. Trying to look closer he fell into the water. He began sinking. His clothing was bringing him down. Splashing and kicking he tried to reach the surface. Suddenly something grabbed his hand and pulled him to the surface. He was being pulled to shore. Kurama looked at what was grabbing him. It looked like a human form of a human. The creature put him up the grassy surface. Taking deep breaths he tried to figure what this being was. The being jumped back into the water.

"Wait," he called.

The creature looked at him. He looked into this thing's eyes and watched as the creature turned back into a human. The creature's now real blue eyes were breath taking. He looked at the former creature.

"Serena?"


	4. Chapter 4

Previously: _The being jumped back into the water. "Wait," he called. The creature looked at him. He looked into this thing's eyes and watched as the creature turned back into a human. The creature's now real blue eyes were breath taking. He looked at the former creature. "Serena?"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl who had been haunted his thoughts, was in front of him. She took a deep sigh and than proceed to swim away from him to the other half of the lagoon. Pulling herself up on the side as far away from him as she could possibly be, she sighed one last time before looking at him.

"Wait," he called. And for some reason he was unable to get up. It felt as if the water was holding him down. So he continued yelling to her, "Who are you?" She had already started taking off. But she stopped. She turned and looked at him. "I thought we covered names the first time we met, Shuichi Minamino."

"No," he replied, "I know you from somewhere else, I just can't remember. Have you met me before." She looked surprised.

She took a moment before replying, "Anyone who was worth remembering is dead now, Shuichi. Believe I would know if I knew you." And once more the mysterious girl ran away from Kurama.

The fox sat up finally once she was gone from visible sight. He pulled out the letter Yusuke gave him. The envelope was soggy. He looked at with disgust. Now he'd never be able to find out who sent it. Putting down the letter he took out the next item in his pocket. Almost forgetting that the small bag was in his pocket. He was about to open the bag when he heard something. He didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Stupid fox, you had her in your grasp and you couldn't get out more than three words out of your mouth."

"Thanks Hiei," Kurama replied as he stood up. He turned to his friend was sitting in a nearby tree branch. "I did better than you can with women."

"Don't say another word, fox," Hiei cut him off jumping down from the branch onto the ground clutching his sword in hand.

"Wow, Hiei, no need to kill me over a harmless comment."

"And I suppose if I called Serena an ugly lower class demon," he couldn't even finish. Kurama was already charging at him. Hiei jumped up into a tree. But Kurama still chased away after him yelling at him, "take that she is beautiful and surely she is more than a low class demon."

Hiei jumped far away from him and yelled, "a harmless comment is worthy killing for." Kurama stopped. He realized what had happened. The two friends laughed at their own jealousy and rage.

The boys headed back to the hotel where the met the rest of the gang for dinner. After dinner the gang parted their ways. Yusuke to the bed, Kuwabara to the phone, and Sakura Yurama and Hiei went off into the woods. Saying that they were going to discuss strategy for the big day. Though no one believed them. Everyone knew of their secret relationship, though they felt the need to hide it from everyone. Kurama went back to his room. This was his chance to look through the bag that Serna had carelessly left behind.

Sitting on a chair at a small desk in the room. He opened the bag and laid the objects inside the bag across the desk. Looking at the objects he felt like he had touched these objects before. The objects were a necklace with an odd pendant, a crumbled up piece of paper, a dried out rose, and an arrowhead. He didn't know where to begin. He started with the arrowhead. It was very rusted and seemed to have magically lasted through time. Though it did seem to tarnish by something red. It was as if it had spent a week inside a bottle of red dye and here it was hundreds of years later.

The next object he looked at was the necklace. He looked at the silver chain. Than looked down to the pendant, it was a fox head with something written on the back. He looked at the writing. Seeing that it read, Ti Moune. Kurama had no idea what Ti Moune was or if it meant something. But the fox head seemed to be scratched in many places. Someone with long nails must have been angry and scratched up this pendant. He moved onto the crumbled piece of paper. He opened it up and found out it was a letter addressed to Serena.

_Serena _

_My dear love, how I wish to be with. This feud between our tribes will soon be done. All I can say is that soon you will be back in my arms. You will be in my embrace and our love will be able to happen. I must plead with you too hold out. I am going to leave. Do not believe Usiel. He means to harm you, your family, your clan, anything you ever loved. I cannot stand you being unhappy. If ever you need me, you know I will be nearby. Not being welcome in my tribe I live wherever I can be close to you. Serena. Remember me, I will always be your love._

_Love_

_Yoko Kurama_

Kurama dropped the letter and jumped back in surprise. He had written this letter. It all began to make sense. The letter, the pendant, everything. The arrowhead still made no sense to him. The pendant, a fox stood for him. Though he knew not of what Ti Moune stood for. And the letter, she was Yoko's lover. He just wished he could remember when he loved her. Kurama knew it that's why he couldn't get Serena off his mind. She was his true love, he knew it. Suddenly the feeling of wanting to be with her came over him. Though he had no idea where to begin looking for her. He looked down at the desk.

The rose… that made more sense than anything. Being a plant shifter who always carried a rose around he knew what it meant. He took out his own rose. Comparing the two flowers he knew they were the same.

Now the only question plaguing his mind was why would she through this out. Than he began pondering. This Usiel is the Usiel Magnus from the tournament. Which meant that Usiel was the "friend" from the letters and the one who kidnapped Botan. Usiel also must have been the caped man from the blimp who held onto Serena. Now a sense of jealously raced through his body. He didn't know why Serena was with Usiel or why why why why. He filled himself full of some many questions. Filling himself really tired him out. But the more he tried to sleep the more he thought about Serena. So he decided to go for a walk to clean himself out. He walked out the hotel and began walking off the path through the forest.

Suddenly heard something. It wasn't like any of the times he had heard Serena or Hiei. It sounded like an evil being was nearing. A cold wind blew and Kurama felt like a ton of electricity was being surged nearby. When he turned around to leave he saw him… Usiel.

For the first time Kurama saw this being that had everyone frightened. He was tall with broad shouldered. He seemed very muscular. His tan skin showed his set of ritual scares on his chest. The olive green eyes had seemed dark and sinister. With black hair tied in a topknot and was wearing simple clothing. But his shirt hung open so everyone could see the scars. At his side sat a Ba Gua Doa (_think of an think of a massive scimitar_). He had a plain sinister smile as he walked towards Kurama who had his hand ready to pluck his rose out.

"Put it away, Kurama. There is no reason for this visit to be violent. I know you've figured out my little secret. And you've figured out your past. But don't get to far ahead of yourself, boy. There is nothing to be done. You are too late, Yoko." Kurama stared angrily at Usiel. Kurama reached for his rose.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Usiel said with a smile. Kurama looked around. Suddenly he was surrounded by thousands of tiny marble like explosives.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously: _Kurama stared angrily at Usiel. Kurama reached for his rose. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Usiel said with a smile. Kurama looked around. Suddenly he was surrounded by thousands of tiny marble like explosives._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama shivered. He knew he had fallen into a trap and under his breath growled at this fierce villain.

"What do you want Usiel," Kurama snapped.

Usiel smiled and took a step towards the fox.

He gave an evil smile towards Kurama, "you must know what I want," he waved his arm and all the explosives disappeared."But not now, I have bigger fish to fry. I do wish to leave you with this, leave Serena to me, fox. I do believe you are the one of left her." Kurama cringe. He knew nothing and there was nothing he could do to prove any point.

"Tell me Usiel, what happened? Why do you hate me so much and what does Serena have to do with this?" Usiel moved his arm once again and the explosives came back.

"Poor, poor Yoko, you can't even remember. Well as you know you were a fierce thief. And you stole something from me. My soon to be wife, I had it all planned to ask Princess Serena to marry me. I was of well stature, there was no way she could turn me down. Than you… you kidnapped her. You took her away. It was three four years before I saw my beloved again. Yoko, you turned her, you turned her into a thief like yourself. I came to your campsite one day to try to convince her that she was Princess Serena. But no, you… you brainwashed her. She screamed and you and your gang woke up. I being a powerful being I took on your pathetic group and won. I was able to kill everyone in your clan. Except… you… you grabbed Serena and ran for it. You went on your crime spree with Serena. Another couple of the years went by. I became a powerful person in the demon world.

Finally Princess Serena ascended back to the thrown; unfortunately I was far off in another part of demon world taking care of important matters. I got wind of rumors of a wedding. I headed off to Princess Serena's side when I heard of another rumor that Yoko's clan and Serena's clan were fighting. The two groups were terribly fighting as far as I heard it. I had thought that I had killed most of your group, Yoko, but I was mistaken.

You had only a certain number of your pack with you that night at the campsite. I arrived at Serena's kingdom. We were together… again like we should have been. I prepared for our own wedding that was true. My servant came up to me one night and said that he had been told to deliver letters to Yoko from the Princess. I read each one of these letters. You must have still had her brain washed. But in these letters I was able to learn that you had been thrown out of your own clan. You had allied with the Princess over your own tribe and even more you were found with another enemy of your tribe, the fire demon, Hiei. Than the letters suddenly stopped going through my servant. I knew though that these letters continued. One night before our wedding I went to the princess' chambers to find that she was gone.

A small letter was left on her dresser stating that she had gone. I searched all over. I knew that wherever you were she would be there. When I arrived at the campsite you had been keeping her. You had gone in a strong fight. She went off in a fit of anger followed by Hiei. It was this time I told my guard to take you down. You ran off as soon as you caught wind of us. You ran for a good week or so. But we were hot on your trail. You left Hiei and Serena alone. I had my soldiers bring them to me. They were successful. We locked Hiei in a cellar and Serena in her room. We tried desperately to un-brainwash her. Finally my soldiers shot you down. One arrow through the heart got you. We took you back to the palace to perhaps help in the efforts to save Serena. When I came back I learned that Hiei was gone. I let that go, you were the prize I wanted.

As much as I tried the efforts of saving my dear Serena's mind, I had failed. Her kingdom slowly died afterwards. I took over and formed my own kingdom, which has become very successful. Now what am I going to do with you. When I forced the Urameshi team into this tournament. I only wished to get rid of any treats I had. But I soon learned that Yoko still lived. He lived in you. I only hope that I have the pleasure of killing on you in the tournament. By all means try to live. It won't work. I have everything planned and there's nothing some reincarnated Yoko can do. So for Serena's sake I suggest that you stay away from her."

Kurama sat there trembling, trying his hardest not to lash out or touch the explosives. Usiel turned to leave. He waved his arm again. The explosives disappeared. Kurama felt to his knees. Usiel smiled at Kurama, "Hiei, it's good to see you again." Usiel walked off and soon disappeared. Hiei jumped down from the treetops and landed in front of his friend.

"That prick can't even remember the truth anymore." Kurama took a deep sigh to Hiei's words. "Come on," Hiei looked at his friend, "let's go, fox." Kurama looked up at his friend.

"Is it true, Hiei? Is it true?"

Hiei looked up sternly, "I am not the one to say, hn." Kurama stood up and the two went back to the hotel. Kurama again found it hard to sleep, but took his chances with sleep over going out again. As he slept he held onto the fox pendant necklace.

The morning came fast. It was the day they would be fighting. They had no idea who they were to fight. Kurama only wished that they would fight Magnus. He wanted to kill Usiel with a passion and see even more Serena. The group walked to the stadium in a bundle of emotions.

Hiei remarked, "How long did you spend talking to Yukina last. Let me guess long enough to bore her death."

"Hey shorty, at least I'm open about my love for someone." And that sprung a fight between Sakura Yurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. Kuwabara was no match. Yusuke laughed and watched. But than he looked back at the end of the group, Kurama took up the end and was quiet. Yusuke slowed down to be with him.

"Hey Kurama, why so quietly lately. Sense that blimp ride you've been awful quiet."

"No need to worry, Yusuke," he replied. He looked at his friend who didn't believe him. He then changed his focus to the forest. Yusuke most certainly didn't believe him, but he wasn't about to make Kurama upset before the match. They had arrived at the stadium.

The Urameshi team was taken to where they would fight. Walking into the stadium they knew something was wrong. There wasn't the normal audience. The figures that watched the show were ghost like figures. Both teams looked at the audience not knowing what to think. Team Urameshi looked across the stadium to their opponents. Team Kami. Their leader was Echo Kami. She had medium length dark brown hair. Her makeup was a navy blue eye shadow and she wore with black hoop earrings. She had dark gray with flames under every other feather wings. She wears black jeans with a black and red shirt that shows her tan stomach. She has a slim figure and looked fierce. The other members of her team were Soujiro, Ice Kit, Demon Child, and Sakura (not Sakura Yurama, another Sakura). Suddenly on the in the fighting arena appeared a young woman. She held a microphone in her hand, which made everyone assume that she was the announcer.

"Hi everyone," she said, "I'm Raye and I'll be your spirit world announcer. Welcome to the annual spirit tournament. Today's first fight is between team Kami and team Urameshi! Today's first match will be randomly selected."

On a giant screen above the stadium switched around photos.

"The first match will be between Ice Kit and Sakura Yurama." The crowd roared as the two came forward. Hiei cringed. He thought he could have easily been first and easily got them two the next round.

Ice Kit had light blue hair always kept at a low ponytail. Sakura looked into her ice blue eyes and there was something about them that sent shivers down her spine. She wore a light blue vest with dark blue sleeves and dark blue pants held up with a navy blue sash. And on her wrists she wears dark blue wristbands.

"Alright players, begin the first fight of the tournament! Who ever is down for the ten second count or killed is out? First team to get to three wins wins the round and moves on. Go on fighters!"


	6. Chapter 6

Previously: _"Alright players, begin the first fight of the tournament! Who ever is down for the ten second count or killed is out? First team to get to three wins wins the round and moves on. Go on fighters!"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura Yurama stepped forward. She looked at Ice Kit with a cocky look. Both fighters reached for their swords. Sakura Yurama yelled, "Electric sword."

Her sword flew into her hands and swelled with electricity. It seemed to have changed and become made out of electricity. Sakura Yurama pointed her sword towards Ice Kit.

They started spiraling each other until Ice Kit charged at Sakura Yurama. That was just what Sakura Yurama wanted. She created small electric static orbs in her hands and began hurling them at Ice Kit.

Suddenly Ice Kit jumped high out of the reach of the static orbs reach. Ice Kit jumped towards Sakura Yurama catching her off guard for a moment.

Ice Kit sliced into Sakura Yurama's arm. Than punched her in the face, proceeding to jump backwards out of arms reach once more. Sakura Yurama grabbed her arm.

Suddenly she heard someone in her head, "Come on I know you can do better than this." She knew who it was.

"Hiei, I'm fine."

"You can do better than this."

"Hiei, stop if I wanted this kind of torture I could have stayed home with my sister and my parents."

"Ice Kit has yet to be hurt once and your sitting there, holding your arm. Watch out!"

Sakura Yurama shot her arm out yelling, "Static Cling." Ice Kit went flying to the ceiling. She clung to the ceiling unable to move.

"Thanks Hiei."

"Hn, watch yourself."

She turned to look at her dear friends. Hiei and the rest of them seemed concerned. She spoke them nicely, "Just haven't got my game on today." Yusuke shook his head and yelled, "For crimity it's the first day of fights and our teams slipping up in the preliminaries how are we going to get Botan back at this rate!"

Sakura Yurama glared at Yusuke giving him a shiver. She turned her attention back to Ice Kit who was on the ceiling. Sakura Yurama created her static orbs once more. She began chucking them at Ice Kit.

Until Ice Kit found herself, weakened but able to fly. Ice Kit grabbed her sword once more and began flying around the room back to the stadium floor.

Again, Sakura Yurama pointed her sword at her opponent. Sakura Yurama's sword began cracking with the electric currents. One shot out at Ice Kit. Ice Kit moved her head and was able to turn.

Ice Kit yelled, "I am going to win this battle. It is vital that I win!"

Sakura Yurama and the rest of the Urameshi team realized that every team was fighting for someone important to them as Botan was to her.

Ice Kit took that opportunity to charge at her yelling, "ice shards!" Out of Ice Kit's palm flew thousands of tiny icicle like daggers. There was nothing Sakura Yurama could do to stop her.

She bent down on her knees and placed her sword in front of her yelling, "static cling." Hiei screamed for her, "Sakura!"

They all watched in hour. Suddenly the electric volts that shot out of Ice Kit's sword shot the incoming ice shard spell towards Ice Kit. Ice Kit was not expecting this.

Sakura Yurama lay on her stomach with such a power. Ice Kit laid on her back in pain from the backfire from her plan. Sakura Yurama blinked her eyes and heard the ghost announcer proclaim, "ten…. Nine… eight…"

Sakura Yurama pulled herself up using her sword as a cane. Hiei let out a big sigh with the rest of the Urameshi team. Sakura Yurama was pronounced the winner and Hiei jumped up towards her and helped Sakura Yurama off the fighting platform.

He placed her against the back wall and made sure she was okay. "Add a point for the Urameshi team," yelled the announcer. The screen added a check mark to the Urameshi side stating they reached a point for this.

The audience was silent unlike the tournament before. These undead guardians were silent and clapped quietly.

"Alright, time to begin the next round! Next fight is?" The screen began switching pictures again. "The next fight will be between Kuwabara and Sakura!"

The Urameshi team looked over at a very cute wolf demon. Kuwabara straightened up and than realized he was fighting a girl. "I CAN'T FIGHT A GIRL!"

Urameshi team's hope faded with these words. The light purple haired and blue-eyed girl stepped in the fighters' area. She was pretty tall and thin. She wore similar clothes to Kurama's. Her brown tail flickered back and forth as she scratched her ear for a moment. Hiei and Yusuke pushed Kuwabara out into the circle.

He was trembling so afraid. It wasn't that he didn't think he could take this girl. The cocky boy knew he could defeat, but it was against his "morals."

The wolf demon just smiled at this. The announcer yelled once more, "fighters begin!" Sakura walked towards her prey knowing that this boy wouldn't do anything to stop her.

Yusuke yelled at Kuwabara who sat in a standing ball of shacking fear, "Get up you loser! Know I see why you could never beat me, Kuwabara. You weren't man enough to take down a girl!" Kuwabara got that.

He turned to face his team, "Hey, I could beat you if I wanted to!" Suddenly around Kuwabara came Sakura with her hand raised high to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously: _"Get up you loser! Now I see why you could never beat me, Kuwabara. You weren't man enough to take down a girl!" Kuwabara got that. He turned to face his team, "Hey, I could beat you if I wanted to!" Suddenly around Kuwabara came Sakura with her hand raised high to him._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl yelled out loudly, "Moon light." A bright light shot out at Kuwabara. He kept charging until suddenly his sight began dwindling.

Kuwabara stopped dead in his tracks. He started jumping up and down in panic fright. "I'm blind," he began screaming. The Urameshi teamed gasped.

"Is that legal," yelled Yusuke looking at Kurama. Kurama looked at his dear friends with terror in his face. He knew that the moon light would blind him for at least fifteen minutes and that would be enough time for him to get killed.

"Kuwabara," yelled Yusuke, "you have to stall."

"Stall? Stall! Urameshi when I find you I'm going to kick your ass, I'm blind! How in hell am I going to stall!"

Sakura just laughed at her opponent as he screamed. She started fiddling her fingers around and her nails began to grow into fierce claws. "Scream as you will Kuwabara you have no idea what pain will torment you after this," she replied as she slowly circled the frightened teen.

"Urameshi," he yelled as he stood his ground, "what's she doin'?" She threw a smile at the team.

"Watch out Kuwabara, she got mean looking nails! She's circling around you! Kuwabara!" It was too late. She had taken a good chunk into Kuwabara. The claws were so sharp they went through his bones. The blind tortured teen screamed in pain.

"Kuwabara," yelled Yusuke in a panic. Finally she took her hand out of his shoulder shaking it out to get rid of his blood. She put her clean hand through her hand and said, "watch this one boys," she replied over her shoulder towards Team Urameshi. She stood her ground placing her hands in a circle around her mouth. She began howling which sent a shiver throughout the stadium. The only people not affected were she and her teammates. Everyone grasped his or her ears.

Kuwabara screamed out, "Just kill me already, this torture is too much."

"What is she doing," Sakura Yurama yelled to Hiei. "Howl of the Dead, it makes you wish you were dead!"

Throughout Kurama's head he saw images of Serena at the hands of Magnus half dead bleeding in his grasp. He held onto her neck and she was too weak to fight back but held onto his arms. Magnus smiled at Kurama.

"No," roared Kurama. His roar seemed to shake the stadium. Sakura fell over.

"What was that," asked Sakura Yurama. The fallen opponent looked towards the Urameshi team with hatred for Kurama.

Kuwabara blinked his eyes and rejoiced, "Hey I see some colors! What color's the chick?"

Kurama roared at Kuwabara, "take her down Kuwabara, she's purple!"

"Got her," Kuwabara yelled as he made his spirit sword.

He yelled at the fallen Sakura, "Spirit sword." It flew towards her she tried to jump out of the way, but it grazed her side. She fell to the ground and held onto her side wincing in pain. Everyone watched in amazement. Nobody thought Kuwabara. The announcer sat there gapping at Sakura.

"Call it," Hiei snapped at the announcer.

"Oh yes the winner is Urameshi team! One more win and the Urameshi team moves on!" Yusuke ran up towards Kuwabara and helped his friend to the rest to the team. They sat down.

"Are you okay, man, can see anything," asked Yusuke.

"Nothin but a couple of colors," Kuwabara replied, but was soon interrupted by Kurama. "It'll be a while before the lad will be able to see anything."

"All righty who's next," the announcer said. The TV screen meshed up the names and pictures as usual. It showed Kurama and Echo Kami (_the leader_). Kurama stepped up quickly. He felt like he had a mission. After those images of Serena and Magnus he couldn't get it out of his head and wanted nothing but to murder him no matter whom he had to kill to get to him. Kurama walked towards the center circle without another thought in his head.

**_Back in a box seating area of the stadium_**…………………………………………….

"Come in my dear, Serena, you should see this," replied the sinister man.

Serena slumped over to Magnus, "what is it." He pointed to the center of the ring. She glared at Magnus, than turned her attention to the ring. She rushed to the window.

"Kurama!"

Under Magnus' laughing breath he replied, "goodbye fox boy."

_**Back to the arena**_……………………………………………………………………

Echo Kami Medium had shoulder length dark brown hair. Her navy blue eye shadow darkened her eyes. Being a fire goddess her wings were dark gray with flames under every other feather. She wore black jeans with a black and red shirt that showed her tan stomach and her slim figure. Her hair had blood red highlights in her bangs and the tips of her hair. She walked very confident towards the center.

"Are we ready to begin," the announcer yelled. The crowd roared with excitement. "Begin!"

Echo Kami slowly raised her right arm in the air above her head with a large sassy smile on. She began whistling. During this Kurama watched in amazement, but pulled out his rose and transformed it into the rose whip. Suddenly the arena began shaking. Everyone looked up.

The sky was turning a red color and harsh winds blew through the arena. "I call upon all the fires of the lands. Brown clouds above opened up and shot a beam of fire at the young girl. The gush of winds from the fire pushed Kurama to the ground. Closing her fist made the fires stop coming down, but her hand grew red like fire. She opened her hand and blew circling around the arena flying. She had risen into the air and was blowing a fire ring around her and Kurama. The flames were so high that nobody could see in… except those high above, say the box seats.

Echo landed near Kurama. "Kurama… we need to talk and I felt this was the only way. If you win than you have a chance to save all of us. I know that my team is not a match for the team of Magnus. But if I do not win this match and our team does not beat your team at all, than we will lose a dear friend of ours. If our team loses we all may die and so will Jin. What do we do?"

Kurama was stunned. He was certain that Echo wanted to kill him and with all that firepower she could have.

"Please Kurama, my only family is sitting out there on the side lines. They are the only ones I have any faith left of in the world. But I see a fire in your eyes that makes me believe that you can do this. Magnus is powerful, please."

Kurama smiled and nodded, "but how will they know you have lost?" She fell to the ground suddenly and snapped her fingers on the ground. The fire dissipated and Kurama could see all again. The crowd started cheering and the announcer began counting.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"He won? He won! With all that fire power that little enchantress should have beaten him," Usiel screamed as he rose from his chair. Sitting back down he straightened himself up, "no matter he is no match for me." Serena smiled at Kurama placing her hand on the glass.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kurama looked around. His teammates were ecstatic all except Hiei. Than he looked down at Echo who was pretty good at faking being past out.

The announcer yelled, "Well by a landside Team Urameshi is the winner. They shall move on! Congratulations guys."

"No," screamed Ice Kit through the stadium silencing most people. She had fallen to her knees and was crying. Sakura tried helping up her distorted friend.

"Jin! Jin!" It was than that team Urameshi realized the seriousness of this fight. Not only their lives were at stake, but also Botan who was being held captive's life was on the line. By their winning meant that their friend would be killed.

Suddenly a black smoke emerged from the center ring. An explosive bang happened and there stood Usiel. He was dressed in fancy attire with an expensive shirt, coat, and pants as if he was a big business man. The black smoke disappeared and on the ground laid Jin unconscious and tied up and gagged.

"No," screamed Ice Kit tiring to get to him. "You have failed, there will be no mercy paid upon you."

Magnus snapped his fingers and the Kami Team was bound my energy ties around their arms. Ice Kit kept crying as Jin slowly rolled his head over facing her opening his eyes. He gave her a small smile. Magnus pulled out a small silver box out of his coat pocket. Letting go of the box made it float in the air by itself. The box floated over Jin and opened itself shooting a blinding white light out. A few seconds went by and the box closed.

When the light went away everyone notice that Jin was gone. The only remainder of him was the ropes that tied him. Ice Kit screamed. Magnus waved his arm at the Kami Team. Suddenly they ceased what they were doing and seemed lifeless models. Magnus walked towards Echo and Kurama who were still standing in the ring. Kurama was startled and gulped as Usiel walked towards him.

Staring straight at Kurama the entire time, Usiel picked up Echo and placed her over his shoulder. Giving a sinister smile he replied to Kurama, "the girl is up there." He pointed towards his box seating. "See ya." He snapped his fingers and he was gone in a poof of black smoke as well as the Kami team. Kurama and the rest of the audience were stunned and left in shock.


End file.
